A Mystery Man & A Prank War
by shematthew00
Summary: Short story about Morgan and Reid's prank war. All rights reserved. Pre-Slash. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Reid heard Morgan's phone ring he knew he had the older man right where he wanted him. He smiled to himself as he heard his scream ring out. He almost missed Derek's rant but he definitely heard the last part, 'Just know that paybacks are a bitch…'

Reid pretended to snore for the rest of the flight, once he knew the others were asleep he opened his eyes and sat up straighter, he looked over at Morgan and smiled. The older man had fallen asleep breathing evenly with his head resting on his shoulder. Reid always wondered how people could fall asleep like that but didn't give it to much thought, he stood up and smiled on his way to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and added a ton of sugar; he grabbed another glass and filled it, leaving room for milk.

'Don't even try it, I know your there…' Reid's lips curled into an evil grin.

He turned to see Morgan standing behind him eyes wide, 'How did you know? I was so quiet…'

'I'm just good like that.' Reid said and continued after a sip of his coffee, 'So, why did you give my number out? You could have started this prank war differently.'

'I dunno, Pretty boy. I guess I figured your phone could ring a little more than it does…' Morgan frowned, 'Besides it was a harmless prank, unlike you killing my ear drum!'

Reid laughed at the face his friend made, 'I did no such thing. Your fine.'

'Look,' Morgan said grabbing the coffee mug, 'I mean it about your phone. You never get any calls unless it's us.'

Reid looked a little offended; he just stood there sipping his coffee.

'What I meant was…' Morgan offered.

'Don't. I know what you meant. But Morgan, you really don't know if I get other calls. I'm not with you guys 24/7, even though it feels like that sometimes.' Reid finished slightly flushed.

Morgan watched his friend walk away and go back to his previous seat.

_I guess he needs his space, why do I care who calls Reid anyway? Maybe I'm just worried he will end up like me…40 and alone. Although, I guess I chose this for myself. _

Reid interrupted Morgan's thoughts when he came to sit across from him.

'Look, Morgan…uh I don't really have anyone other than you guys. But I don't need anyone else. You guys are family and who cares if I don't have any other friends or anyone else…' Reid said honestly.

Morgan grabbed his hand, 'Look Pretty boy, I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret your decisions,' continuing sadly, 'your worth more than that. You deserve to be happy and have someone in your life that means the world to you.'

Reid smiled and shook his head, 'I already have someone like that.'

Morgan stared at him. _He does. Wait, how could I have missed this, the kid had been holding out on me. _

'Wait kid, are you telling me you have a girlfriend?' Morgan chuckled, 'you've been holding out on me Pretty boy, who is she?'

'Uhm…not a she.' Reid grinned.

Morgan let this new revelation sink into his head. He smiled, _Pretty boy is gay. I never thought…well I guess it kinda makes sense. Hmm, wonder who he is dating… _

'Morgan. Stop thinking…your scaring me with the faces your making.' Reid laughed.

'Sorry, kid I was just trying to figure out who you're dating…' Morgan replied.

'Oh, no Morgan. I'm not dating anyone; it's more of a crush I guess.' Reid said grinning.

'Oh, well maybe I can help you with that Pretty boy, spill it; who is it? I could probably swing you a date.' Morgan smiled.

'I don't think so Morgan. You're persuasive but I don't think you could do it. This guy is as straight as they come…' Reid finished rising to exit the plane.

Morgan didn't even realize the plane landed, all he could do was stare at the younger man. _I need to figure out who this mystery guy is…_

Reid stayed later to do paper work that day, which was good for Morgan because he really wanted to figure out who this guy was that he was crushing on. He thought about it long and hard, he decided that it had to be someone from the bureau because these guys were the only guys he came into contact with unless he went to bars but that isn't really Reid's thing.

After everyone left he finally looked up at the younger man and said, 'So, Pretty boy about this guy…'

Reid sighed, looking up from his paperwork, 'Face it Morgan if you have to ask you will never know…'

Reid got up and grabbed his messenger bag; he turned to leave then looked at Morgan. Reid leaned down and placed a kiss on Morgan's soft lips, then smiled and left.

Morgan looked stunned. _Wait, does this mean… _

He quickly got up and followed the younger agent. Morgan caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Morgan smiled and turned him around, and then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_This could be the start of something great…Mmm Pretty boy knows how to kiss. _

'I love you.' Morgan sighed breathlessly without thinking.

'Me too.' Reid smiled and motioned for the older man to follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Morgan brought Reid back to his house.

'Reid, maybe we should slow this down…' Morgan said.

'Wow, you want to slow down?' Reid smiled. 'Didn't think I'd ever here that.'

'Hey, I want you make no mistake about that but this is all happening so fast.' Morgan stated.

'Morgan, I've known you for years. Why would you wanna stop?' Reid asked kissing him and trying to remove his shirt.

'I know Pretty boy, but why don't we talk about something more important.' Morgan frowned.

'More important? What is more important to you then sex?' Reid said hurriedly walking to the couch.

'You.' Morgan smiled, 'Pretty boy, I just wanna know what is going on with you…how long have you known about being attracted to me?'

Reid's leg shook nervously up and down, 'Since the first year we worked together. It was after the LOD case in McAllister, when you tackled the unsub. I started noticing it slowly after that. It wasn't just something I woke up and decided Morgan.'

'I know that Reid. Look, after the Hankel case I wanted to tell you that you meant more to me. More than I realized even at that time. But I never got the chance because of everything you were going through.' Morgan frowned looking down at his hands.

'Look, Morgan that wasn't your fault. I stopped letting everyone in. You had nothing to do with it.' Reid stated grabbing his hand.

'I know but maybe I could have stopped it. I didn't even try.' Morgan said sadly.

'Don't. I love you so just don't. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything. There was nothing you could have done. I needed to do that on my own. It made me stronger.' Reid said.

Morgan returned Reid's squeeze, 'Pretty boy I love you too. But I think we should take things slow. I want to make sure your happy and I wanna make sure we do this right.'

Reid nodded and Morgan continued, 'How does a first date sound?'

Reid nodded again but thought about what would happen if he and Morgan didn't work out.

'Stop thinking Pretty boy. Everything will be fine.'

'Does this mean no sex tonight?' Reid asked.

Morgan chuckled.

'Come on Pretty boy, let's go upstairs. I'll tuck you in.' Morgan winked.

Reid let out a loud chuckle and smiled at the man he loved. He knew that he would love him forever, nothing could ever change his feelings he just hoped Morgan would feel the same.


End file.
